


Zagene Drabbles

by spookybergara



Category: Buzzfeed: The Try Guys
Genre: I'm procrastinating, M/M, anyway, if buzzfeed wants to use this for zach's video idea pls feel free I'd be honored, lol i should be updating the great buzzfeed groupchat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookybergara/pseuds/spookybergara
Summary: basically just a bunch of zagene one-shots.





	Zagene Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> wHOOP its another shitty fic !! get hyped it's gonna be  
> pRETTY FUCKIN BAD  
> anyway pls enjoy and if in the future they end up re creating fanfics and somehow yall are reading this - sorry and ily-ben

Zach loved kissing Eugene.

He would say it was the best part of their relationship, but he  
couldn’t push aside sex.

But still.

He loved how Eugene just knew him, how he knew where to put his hands and what to do with his tongue and knew the exact spot on Zach's neck that left him breathless and moaning and so so turned on when Eugene kissed him there.

And Zach often had those days where they were busy all day with shooting stuff and editing and there were so many things to do he couldn’t steal a moment with just him and eugene until they got home, which right now seemed hours away.

He loved his job, and he loved his friends, but sometimes everything was so tiring and so draining that all he wanted to do was sit on eugenes lap and kiss him for hours and hours, no one interrupting them, no where they had to go, just time for them and them only.

Even if he could take a minute with eugene, Buzzfeed was so busy that it was likely they’d be caught, and since literally everyone who worked at Buzzfeed were people that confess things on the internet for a living, they would be everywhere.

The worst part was that Zach wasn’t out to any friends or family, so he wouldn’t have anyone to turn to if he was kicked out or shunned for being gay.

But he was just so tired he didn’t care about that.

They had just finished a shoot, and Zach was so damn tired of Ned and Eugene.

He was tired of the guy Eugene pretended to be for the camera, the one who was snarky and sarcastic and didn’t care about his friends.

He wanted his Eugene, the one who was sweet and caring and loved him and would give him sympathy when he wanted it.  
Everyone was streaming out the door, talking about the shoot and how great it was. Zach saw Eugene and grabbed his shoulder to hold him back.

Eugene looked at Zachs face and saw his expression.

“Whats wrong?” Eugene asked quietly.

“Nothing. I’m just tired.” Zach replied.

Eugene started to leave behind Keith with Zach in tow when Zach pulled him back again.

“Can you stay?”

Eugene looked at Zach quizzically, starting to say something, but Zach cut him off.

“Please? Please stay for me?” Zach asked, with that look and tone that he knew could break Eugenes will against whatever he stood for at the moment.

Eugene smiled and nodded. He understood.

“Of course. I’ll tell the guys that we’re cleaning up.”

Success.

“Cleaning Up” had been their longstanding excuse for staying in after meetings or after shoots to make out, which they both would take over work any day.

Once everyone was gone, Eugene double checked that all the cameras were in fact off before coming to Zach and taking him into a tight embrace. Zach melted into the hug, burying his face into Eugenes neck, drawing him closer, and sighing.

Eventually, Zachs head found its way out of the crook of Eugenes neck and their lips met. Minutes later they were wrapped up in eachother, kissing and touching with no where they had to be, no, all they had to do was keep doing this, this miraculous part of their relationship where there were no opinions, no rules, just lips pressed against eachother and hands in their hair.

Eugene backed Zach up into the table, so Zach could jump up and sit. Zachs arms were around Eugenes neck, and Eugenes were around Zachs back, and this was good, this was so good, he forgot about his day, all he could think about was Eugenes lips on his, he didn’t care about anything else and god he loved Eugene and-

The door swung open, and Zach pushed Eugene away from him, sending him flying to the ground.  
“Hey guys, I-uh, oh. Hey.”  
Ned looked completely lost for words as he stood in the doorway. It was obvious that from looking at Zach on the table and Eugene on the floor, both breathing heavily with hair disheveled, he could tell what had happened.

  
Zach felt a bubble of fear in his stomach. Now Ned would tell everyone at the office that they were together, and then it would get back to his family, and he’d be outed all over the internet and it’d be so humiliating for he and Eugene and then-

  
“Please don’t tell anyone.” Eugene said from the floor.

  
Both Ned and Zach looked at him as he sat up and continued. “Zach doesn’t want to come out yet, and I’m fine with waiting until he’s comfortable to do so, so could you just hold off on that?”  
Ned nodded. “Yeah, I wont-I’ll wait… till you’re ready. I’ll… leave you two alone for a bit. Do you need anything from the store? That’s what I was gonna… ask” Ned stuttered out.

  
Zach shook his head wordlessly, and Ned grabbed something from the table, biting his lip before holding his hand out to give Eugene a high-five. He grinned.  
“All I’m gonna say is that its about damn time you figured things out.” Ned said before walking out of the room.

  
Eugene stood back up and went to where Zach sat.  
“You ok? I could practically hear you freaking out, so I said something.”  
Zach nodded. “I-um. Thank you. I-I was worried he’d be m-mad, I’m sorry, words are hard right now, and-oh my god I pushed you, are you okay?”  
Eugene smiled and kissed him again. “I’m fine. And I’m sure he’ll keep our secret.”  
Zach nodded. “He might tell his wife.” Zach pointed out.  
“Yeah, I don’t doubt that he will. But still, that’s the only person he’s going to tell, and besides, whatever happens, you’ve got me.” Eugene said.

  
Zach giggled. “Awww, you do love me.”  
“Shut up.”


End file.
